


Toy box

by LittleFandomStories



Category: Multi-Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFandomStories/pseuds/LittleFandomStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of half-formed stores that I play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy box

**Author's Note:**

> Should have put this here the first time but if you have a request drop me a line and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> L (@ace_of_cards42): https://twitter.com/ace_of_cards42?s=09

Bobby's hands shook as he attempted to get out of his uniform. He could handle a lot of things, even Logan and Kitty's stories of the future gone wrong, but he couldnt handle sentinel attacks. Logan and the Professor had made certain that the program remained shut down for good, there were rumors that they even worked with the Brotherhood to ensure it, but that didn't stop the rare sentinel from showing up and attempting to thin out the mutant population. 

"Stay still." The softness of the voice snapped Bobby out of his thoughts. 

He never could hear Logan coming, the man was like a ninja, but he found a sudden relief that the locker room was empty as Logan unzipped the suit for him. It was a subconscious reaction that had his thumb in his mouth as soon as the arm was free, wiggling as the bodysuit was pulled off of him.

"You did good today kid." Logan pressed a kiss onto his forehead, "A little slow, but you did good."

"Thanks." Bobby mumbled, face red as Logan pulled a shirt over his head.

Being little wasnt how he intended on relaxing after this particular mission, he actually had half committed to a game of basketball but this seemed like a more relaxing. He also couldn't tell logan no, not once the man had gotten the ball rolling. Being little, for Bobby anyway, was like a avalanche: it started small but by the end of the night he needed his Papa, Snowball, and diapers.

That didnt stop Bobby from whining when Logan pulled a pull-up over his hips, "Papa!"

"Its movie night." Logan responded as he buttoned Bobby's jeans, "You need to go for a bit. I have to talk to Chuck about some stuff."

"I want you." He whined, "Being mean."

"How am I being mean?" Logan asked, making an extra effkrt to tie Bobby's shoes tight.

He liked to take them off and leave slush puddles for people to step in.

"Makin me little then runnin off. I can't go back ta bein' a big boy now."

"You'll live kid. Besides, Aunt Kitty and Pete will be there too. So you dont have to go back to being a big boy yet."

Bobby nodded as Logan hauled him to his feet, adjusting his waistband and shirt so everything was covered, he liked Kitty and Pete. Kitty had been, in the days before Logan when he was still a ball of rampant hormones, his first foray into age play and regression. They had fumbled, they both learned that regression and sex didn't go well together at all the hard way, but came out on the other side knowing what they wanted despite it not being each other. Where Bobby had met Logan, who had the experience to balance being Papa and Boyfriend, Kitty had found Pitor and the two had hit it off remarkably. 

Bobby loved playing with Pete, even if the other boy was a little bigger and a little less potty trained. He needed diapers alll the time and Bobby didn't.

"Fine. But you're coming right back? Not runnin off?"

"I don't plan to. But sometimes things change, but I'll be sure to let you know if I have to." Logan gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Now come on, youre going to miss the movie." 

Bobby followed Logan through the halls, keeping a respectable distance. Some people knew of their relationship to certain degrees; The Professor and Jean knew everything, Bobby couldn't shield himself when he was little, and most members lf the main team knew to defer to Logan if something happened to Bobby. But the general population of the school had no idea and they intended to keep it that way. Though it was hard to hide pull-ups in a building full of people with enhanced senses, Bobby managed by keeping small bits of frost on his skin to hide the smell and sound.

Even if the thaw did make him wet faster, that's why his Papa had moved him to diapers some days.

"Behave."

With that final word, Logan pushed him into the room and left.

"Bobby, you made it!" Kitty was quick to flag him down, "We saved you a seat."

Bobby shuffled, giving half greetings as he passed thriugh the crowd. Kitty had claimed the only table in the room, usually used for studying but it was in the back of the room and nobody would bother them.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked as soon as he sat down, frowning at Bobby's pout.

"Papa left me little." He mumbled, kicking the carpet.

"Yeah, I know. It stinks a bit, but hes coming back later." Kitty ruffled his hair as she pushed a plate of snacks towards him, "Besides, we have a movie and you have me and Pete to play with."

Pitor looked up from his coloring page, smiling brightly around the pencil in his mouth, which Kitty promptly yanked out. Bobby smiled a little bit as she lightly scolded him, threatening just loud enough that she would go get him a pacifier if he kept sticking his pencils in his mouth. Everyone knew he had one, this was a common argument with the two, and Bobby knew it was Pete's way of tricking his mommy into letting him have it. Bobby was greatful for his powers, he made things to chew on so he didn't have to have his pacifier. 

The movie started, it was a dinosaur movie, and Bobby decided as he picked at the snacks that Papa could take his time.

 

There were times when Bobby was jealous of how Pete got to wear diapers and not have to use the potty almost all day. Bobby only got that at bedtime and when he got hurt. And on his birthday. 

He tried his hardest not to run or grab himself as he searched for a bathroom. How such a huge manor could have also few potties he could never understand. Bobby was just about to slip into the basement and use one in a lockerroom when he felt his bladder give out, a tear or two slipping out as he flooded his pull-up. He could feel it leak and trickle down his legs, but he was frozen in the hall, despite how crowded it was.

"Bobby, are you okay? " the drawl was familiar and almost as comforting as Papa's voice.

"No." Bobby tried his hardest not to look at her, so she wouldnt see him crying.

Rogue frowned, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder, "Can ya tell me what's the matter?"

"Nuh uh." Bobby just wanted his Papa, or Kitty.

"Ah see. Ah'd leave ya here but you're leaving a puddle on the floor buddy. Ah can't leave you like that." Bobby turned in shock to see Rogue's half smile, "Logan would skin me alive."

"You knew?" Bobby grabbed her hand, letting her lead him.

"With as much time as ah've spent with Logan in my head? How could ah not?" Rogue took him the back way to where Logan's room was, her's was on the same hall, "Ah just kept it to myself, even before Logan asked me nicely."

"And I don't ask nicely, so appreciate it kid." Bobby jumped at the sound of his Papa's voice.

"Papa! You're back!"

"And you're wet. Lets go get you cleaned up." Logan placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder and guided himto the room, "You can thank Anna-Marie tomorrow. "

"Who?" 

Logan chuckled, staring down the seemingly empty hall, "Rogue. But never use her name. Let's get you clean."

It was only then that Bobby noticed that Rogue had disappeared. Maybe she was ninja like Papa too.

 

Bobby had been suprised to learn that Logan was okay with cuddling. There was something about how Bobby could curl up next to him and Logan would just wrap an arm around him and stay that way, occasionally patting his diaper occasionally. Thats what they were doing tonight, even though Bobby knew Logan wasn't watching the bright, cartoony movie he had picked. They both knew Bobby wasn't going to make it through the movie, so Logan wasnt concerned with the eyesore of a cartoon. 

"I'm sorry Papa." Bobby mumbled around his pacifier, eyes half lidded.

"Why?"

"I wasn't a big boy and had an accident an leaked."

"Accidents happen."

"But..."

"Go to sleep."

Bobby sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to Logan. Good thing it was a weekend, Bobby thought, because he wasn't being big anytime soon.


End file.
